


Familiars

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Keith Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, All characters (except Pidge) are 18+ unless told otherwise, Cats familiar choose their owners, Gen, I Tried, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Keith just wanted to choose a simple familar.He end up with a lot more than what he was expecting.Which was a great thing. (Written for the last day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "AU/Headcanon".I picked Magic!AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the last day of the Keith Week hosted by keith-week.tumblr.com, theme "AU/Headcanon"! I picked Magic!AU
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom, I guess)  
> "[Text between quotation marks]" = THE CATS EXPRESSIONS/THOUGHTS
> 
> Now, to the story!

Although it was more common that the witch choose their familiar first, some animals were just too magical to allow a common human to pick them.

The biggest examples were the nine-lives cats.

You see, the common cat had only one life and usually a very short span of life (about 15 years). It was a reasonable time to serve a diligent witch, and everybody usually was happy with that partnership.

Nine-lives cats, obviously, had nine lives of their own to spend, and would live for about 50 to 60 years. They were more powerful than the average familiar and would provide their witches with great power.

They were rare, and yet there were two nine-lives sitting in that pen on that magical animal shelter.

Keith finally decided that it was time for his first familiar. They were useful, he supposed. They gave their witch a boost of power, they were great to deliver messages and they were good to guard the house.

Also, Keith was feeling lonely.

He had just moved, he had no family (since he was an orphan) and had yet to make friend. He recognized the magical symbol on the door of the shelter and decided on impulse to get a familiar to himself. Not a dog familiar, because that would be too demanding, and not any bird, because he was allergic to feathers.

Maybe a simple cat.

Yeah, a cat would be great.

The shelter was decorated in a rustic with wood and soft light way that gave a very cosy vibe. The front of the shelter was used as a store for pet items. There were some doors that would lead to the animals and other things used to run the place. Keith could hear friendly voices coming from the door with the “dogs” paw sign.

A witch with dark skin and white hair greeted him.

\- Welcome to Altea Shelter! I’m Allura. What can I do for you?

\- Hi. Hum… I’m looking for a familiar…

Her smile broaden.

\- You came to the right place! Do you have something in mind?

\- I don’t really know. A cat, maybe?

\- Oh that is great. What is your name?

\- I’m Keith. Keith Kogane.

\- Very well Keith, please follow me!

They walked to a room with a charming board in form of a paw and the title “Cats” on it.

That room was full of them.

Cats of all colours, sizes and ages.

All roaming around and looking pleased to just be. Meowing and purring and napping contently.

A big black cat inside the only pen in the room meowed at Keith in a friendly way when he entered. With him there was a red cat that was unfazed by the humans.

Allura smiled politely.

\- Try to connect with some of them.

Witches would try to feel the energy around them. That was particular useful to pick familiars because it could indicate which energy was compatible with the witch’s own power.

Keith smiled and reached towards a calico when the black cat in the pen started to make a fuss.

It was almost as if someone had pressed a mute button to all the other cats.

They all just stared between the black cat and Keith.

Immediately, Keith sensed that something was not quite common with those two.

\- Are those nine-lives?

Allura beamed.

\- Yes, they are! My father breed five of them before passing away. The others had already picked their owners. Only Black and Red had yet to find someone compatible.

Mesmerized by the two rare cats, Keith got closer to the pen. He tried not to get his hopes too high, but by the way Black was meowing and demanding attention, he just couldn’t help but wonder if her had picked him.

Tentatively, Keith reached to touch the head of the black cat.

The feline put her black paw in front of him. As if saying “No, human, don’t do that”. And she pushed Keith’s hand towards her companion.

Keith raised his eyebrows and Allura chuckled.

\- Oh, that is fine. Black was the one who helped her other sisters to find their witches. I guess she is trying to help everyone to find a home.

Keith shrugged and moved his hand in Red’s direction.

The other cat had been unfazed so far, but when Keith’s hand got too close, she growled and attacked him.

Upon their first contact, both cat and human felt the connection.

They were compatible.

Keith retracted his hand and glared at the cat.

\- What are you doing! I’m your witch!

Red growled and walked away from him.

Allura put her hand over Keith’s shoulder.

\- That is ok. She is very temperamental. Maybe another cat…

But he felt like he wouldn’t get a connection as stronger as that millisecond that he had with that nine-lives cat.

Keith tried not to take it personally, but he was already feeling too left out to be rejected by cats of all the things.

He sighed.

\- No, it is fine. I guess this was a terrible idea anyway. I probably would just screw everything with the familiar.

\- Are you sure? Maybe you just have to change the animal species. Maybe a dog will do.

\- No, really, it is fine. – he gave her a polite smile – Thank you for your time.

\- You’re welcome. I’ll walk you to the door.

Keith was ready to just go back to his apartment full of boxes and forget that stupid idea altogether.

However, before he could even leave the room, a desperate meow was heard. Next thing he knew, Red had got out of the pen, had run into his direction and jumped on him.

He caught her effortlessly, as if they were made to be that close.

She pawed him angrily, as if saying “How dare you leave without me!”.

Keith chuckled.

\- Good kitten.

Red growled undignified, but started to purr when he scratched her ears.

Allura blinked.

\- That is new.

\- I guess she expected me to try to convince her to come.

She growled. “How dare you not to spoil me, human!”.

He chuckled.

\- I’ll buy you a nice bed, how about that, little diva?

She meowed and Keith decided that she would be a great familiar.

Allura smiled again.

\- Now that is all decided, please follow me to fill all the forms. You will have to fill the magical and non-magical forms, so it might take a while.

\- Oh, that is fine.

They went back to the front counter of the shelter. It was a little difficult for Keith to fill in the forms while holding Red (and he needed to use magic to levitate the pen at some points when she started to rub around his chest in a friendly way), but it was manageable.

However, he heard some havoc from the cats room.

When he raised his eyes, he saw that Black had used her powers to get out of the room.

\- Black! – Allura said exasperated – What are you doing!

The cat ignored her, focused on the mission.

She used her feline cats to enter the dogs room.

Allura ran to save the shelter from any problems the nine-lives cat could cause.

Keith stared at Red, who stared back blinking placidly.

\- What is your sister up to? – he asked while scratching Red.

She just purred.

He heard voices talking from the other side of the dogs door. Soon, Allura, another worked of the shelter (one with a big moustache) and a man came out the room.

The man was carrying Black (who was shamelessly purring) on his shoulders. He was attractive. Tall, broad shoulders and black and white hair. He had a scar on his face, a mechanical arm with magical circles engraved and Keith never fell in love so fast in his whole life.

Allura and the second work were staring at the cats in disbelief.

\- Two nine-lives in one day! – he said astounded – That is a whole new record.

\- Apparently, since Red had already picked her owner, Black decided to pick one for herself too. – Allura explained to Keith (she was having troubles hiding her surprise too).

\- Oh. – he answered, blushing and avoiding the stranger’s eyes.

(He missed the fact that the stranger blushed too and looked away).

\- Remarkable! I’ll fill Mr. Shirogane’s papers.

\- Right, Coran. I’ll finish Mr. Kogane.

Since Keith was still holding Red, while the other had his hands free, they end up finishing almost at the same time and exiting together.

They still weren’t speaking, but both stopped in front of the shelter starting at each other.

\- So… I take that you are a cat person? – the man, Mr. Shirogane, asked.

Keith shrugged.

\- I guess. Never had a pet or a familiar before. How about you? You were looking for dogs before, right?

\- Yeah. I was hoping for some sort of helping dog for... stuff. But then this crazy cat just jump me and now I guess I have a familiar.

He scratched Black (who was still on his shoulders).

Keith chuckled.

\- Well, it doesn’t seems so bad.

\- Yeah. I kinda liked the surprise.

They grinned at each other.

The man extended his hand for a handshake.

\- I’m Shiro, by the way.

Keith smiled and shook the hand.

\- Keith.

And he couldn’t help but feel that maybe, just maybe, things would get better for him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> I DID IT! \X_X/  
> I FINISHED THE WEEK!  
> HORRAY!
> 
> Although, this last work is kinda shitty, I'm afraid.   
> Like, I had 974786475947928436582436582 AU ideas for this, but none that were short enough for an oneshot. Also, I'm kinda tired of all the work for this week x_x I didn't plan on advanced for anything. I was making things on the go, so it was kinda stressing.  
> This work was too rushed and I tried not to focus too much on the relationship because that is not the point of the week. But, I'm tired çç so I gave up at the end.  
> I'll do better on other events I hope.
> 
> Anyway, for this story, I really imagine the five owners of the nine-live cats forming a small coven, just to hang out and stuff =3  
> Just saying xD 
> 
> Now it it 3 am and I have class tomorrow x_x so enough is enough
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going.
> 
> I hope you had liked my Keith Week =D
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
